Doors: Glued and Locked Shut
by Clato 27
Summary: "Sebastian Allan Swift never wanted to be a father, but he became one anyway. It wasn't until he wasn't one anymore that he realized he wanted to become a father. He had loved being a father." Sebastian's story. Will eventually become a three-shot. Implied Wayla and Nick/OC
1. Doors

**A/N: so I was watching Cloud 9, a duh, and at the part where Nick tells the whole sled story I noticed Sebastian looked back at Will and Will looked like so hurt. Then I was totally like what if Sebastian was Will's dad and he left him and like this whole thing spread out before my eyes. Like Will and Nick could so be brothers just because they are both so fiiiinnneee like damn those Disney boys. I guess it's kinda like One Tree Hill only, not. I wrote it in like a hour. Hope you guys like it! **

_Doors:_

Sebastian Allan Swift never wanted to become a father. He had told Elizabeth Cloud that the moment they started dating and she agreed. He didn't want kids. She didn't want kids. He would be a pro snowboarder. She would be a first class veterinarian. They both had to big of plans that a baby could crush with his little, pudgy hands.

He wouldn't of said they were in love, him and Lizzie (he will admit it was more than what he and Charlotte had) but they had dated for two years before she told him she was pregnant. He broke it off, giving her all he had in his wallet (a hundred and thirty one dollars and eighty seven cents) and told her that should be enough for an abortion. Then he left, assuming she got one.

He met Charlotte less then a week later. They didn't want the same thing, but he didn't care. She was just a rebound. He'd date her for a few months to get over Lizzie and then look for someone to spend the rest of his life with. She didn't exactly know that (they didn't really talked about thing like that. Or anything really) and purposed when she found out she was pregnant less then a month after they got together.

Her parents had money. They could bankroll him all the way to the top. He said yes and they were married that September. Nicholas Robert Swift was born that November. It worked out well at first, Charlotte stayed home with the baby and he went out and shredded, winning challenge after challenge and competition after competition. He was on the way to the top.

Then his in-laws lost most of their money in stocks and a factory fire or something devastating in more ways then one. He had to stop competing to provide for the wife and son he didn't want. However, it wasn't as terrible as he thought. He worked as a coach and in an office building using the degree he received but he never thought he would use. It wasn't until Nick started school that it completely fell to shit.

He picked his five year old son up on the first day of school and was introduced to his first friends. ("Daddy! This is Dink-" "it's Dick!" "No, your name is Dink!" "See Will agrees. It's Dink! Oh right! Daddy, this is Dink Johnson and Will Cloud. Were best friends!"). He stared at the little boy, laughing with his son at the other kid yelling that his name was Dick, not Dink. His hair was brown and eyes were a clear blue. The same blue as his and Nick's. Lizzie was on the other side of the class room, looking at him and confirming his suspicions. She never got the abortion (she never spent the hundred thirty one dollars and eighty seven cents either).

He had snatched _his_ son away, telling him not to play with that boy again. Nick asked why and he replied he would hate him forever. (Little did Nick know that he already did because of his existence- not to mention his brother's. He never really had a chance in the first place). The five year old promised never to play with Will and Dink ever again for as long as he lived, cross his heart and hope to die, and held to that promise for a little over eleven years.

Then Nick met Kayla Morgan, Mike Lamb and Burke Brighton after he switched kindergarten classes. They then became his friends and eventual teammates. Nick started snowboarding as soon as his feet were big enough to fit in the boots attached to his father's first board. Sebastian started his own snowboarding club and equipment company when Nick turned 13. He pushed his son hard, not because it was Nick's dream, but to beat Will. Both his sons were apparently naturals on the slopes. After Will beat Nick at their first competition, Sebastian pushed his son harder. He didn't need the son he claimed as his own and raised to be a looser. That reflected badly on him.

Charlotte left him a year later. Apparently, he was to _intense_ and _ruff_ and she couldn't take it anymore. She went to live on the other side of the mountain with her parents and Nick. His son stayed with him on weekends and nights when practice went long, which was fine with both if them. He had the divorce papers written up less then a month after she left him. He signed and ended his 14 year old marriage without blinking an eye.

He needed Nick to win, pushing him past his breaking point and cheating to make sure of it. He had him date Kayla Morgan so her dad would pay for the team. He greased the bottom of Will's board so it wouldn't grip the ice properly and lead him to break his leg and collapse his lounge. He had almost killed his first born and temporarily ended the young man's career. But he didn't care as long as Nick won. (He did, but it wasn't like anyone noticed anyway with Will Cloud almost dying on the snow right before their very eyes. Not even Nick was happy about that victory).

a year later, he told Nick to run his brother's sled threw the sign and frame Kayla for it to get her off the team. They needed to win Fire and Ice and they weren't going to do it with Kayla dragging them down like an anchor. At first he said no, but he persuaded him like he'd been able to do since the day he befriended the brother he never knew he had. (Now the "I will hate you forever" threat was a bit more advanced). He had him break Kayla's heart and date Skye as well, just to make sure she didn't leave the team before he could beat the Hot Doggers into the ground.

He wouldn't of done that if he knew what would come out of it. The son he never claimed did what he could never do, coach Kayla into shape. She learned how to do advanced tricks that he never would have bothered thinking about teaching her. Nick barely beat him in the men's half pipe, which made him smile in triumph. He was still the failure he knew he'd be the moment he saw Will shred for the first time.

Then Nick turned on him. He came clean about the whole thing just because he hadn't been proud enough or cared for him enough. Sebastian glanced at Will and saw the shame written in his features at his son's proclamation. Will already hated him and now Nick did as well. Sebastian lost both his sons a long time ago and he was ok with that fact until then. Until the day after he saw four eyes, identical copies of his own, looking at him with sadness and shame.

They lost because Kayla Morgan, the girl he had put in harms way because he thought she wasn't a threat, did the fucking _Cloud 9 _and got a fucking _perfect_ score. That was unheard of and all that night it was all Sebastian could think about. Until he walked into his son's room the next morning and found it empty besides the furniture and Nick's Team Swift snowboard laying in the middle of the room, broken in half and with a hateful note laying on the desk.

It wasn't until the next day that it hit him. He had lost all the arrogance and intensity and the ability to hold back his feelings so he could hurt those around him without the guilt seeping in and realized he lost _everything_. He had no love, no son and no respect. People sent him glances of hatred and crossed the street when they saw him coming. Richard Morgan, owner of the resort, stopped all his funding for the club. Nick moved completely in with his mom, only leaving a few useless and broken items to show he had ever lived there. For the first time in his life he was _alone_.

He had lost all hope and went to the last place he'd ever thought he'd end up: Lizzie Cloud's doorstep. He had knocked and Dink answered the door, having stayed at his best friend's house after the night full of festivities for the Hot Doggers. ("Dick, is... um, Will home?" "It's Dink"). He had gotten his son and Will had told him that he wasn't welcome here, in the home that he had livid in once with the mother of his eldest son.

He stayed silent though because he didn't know why he was there, let alone what to say ("when's your birthday?" and "what's your middle name?" came to mind, but he was still to scared to show that he cared- correction, cares). It was the closest he had been to his first born in about twelve years and that fact alone startled him. Will didn't look anything like him, except the nose and the striking blue eyes. Then Will started talking.

("My mom told me about you, how you left, told her to get an abortion, and didn't even stick around long enough to see it threw. Then you get Nick's mom pregnant twenty minuets later and marry her? I am not envious of Nick. I could never be after how I saw him last night. He came by here and apologized because _you_ greased my board the night of my accident. He thought he should have stopped you and shouldn't have wrecked my sled. He told me he wished we could have been friends, but you told him no. That you threatened to take away something you didn't even give him in the first place. I told him I wished we could have been friends too and then I told him that we're brothers. I told him because he deserves to know, not to get back at you. So please go before I call the cops").

He shut the door on him and Sebastian lost it. He went home that night and cried himself to sleep because now he apparently had _feelings_. He grew a heart when no one needed him to use it, when no one cared if he had one anyway. It was to late for him. It was much, much to late for him to prove himself to and love his family because they had shut him out. One door had been glued shut years ago and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pry it open. The other door was locked from the outside and he couldn't get out even of he had the key. He would he'd never be able to prove himself to his boys.

He saw both his sons again together five years later. They were at the Cantina, their boards leaned against the wall behind them and they were laughing and talking and smiling (three things he never saw Nick do when he was in his life). Kayla Morgan was basically in Will's lap, a huge ring on the ring finger of her left hand and his eyes were filled with love and adoration when he looked at her. Nick had his arms slinged over the shoulders of a skinny red head who was sneaking spoonfuls of his ice cream without his notice. They were happy and he only knew that because of a chance passing one cold afternoon. That was the last time he saw them in person.

He watched Will (and occasionally Kayla) win gold medals and a few silver medals in the 2018 and 2022 Winter Olympics. There was an announcement in the newspaper a while latter that the local Olympians were expecting a baby boy. He clipped that article out and put it with the one announcing that they were married. He never met his grandson or even learned his name.

He received a letter from Nick about a year after reading the article. It contained details of his life. He quit snow boarding after he graduated high school and went to Santa Clara University in California while Will joined the Olympic team. He became an architect and was the best man at Will and Kayla's wedding. Nick told him of his girlfriend who he was thinking of proposing to and that maybe _he_ could come to the wedding, if he ever worked to the nerve to propose. He also bragged about his little nephew who apparently looked just like his hot uncle. He had included a two pictures. One was of Nick and Will, both looking smart in tuxes and standing at the altar at Will's wedding. Nick was giving the camera a thumbs up and Will was smiling larger than he had ever seen him smile. The other was of himself, his brother and the baby boy who was smiling a toothless smile. The two brother's arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders and the baby was sitting in his father's other arm.

The baby looked just like Will except for Kayla's blond locks and Nick's huge nose, but even that trait both brother's got from himself. He also possessed the striking blue eyes of his grandfather. He starred at those pictures while waiting for the wedding invitation that never came. Years went by and eventually Sebastian knew he was completely forgotten by his sons and their growing families.

Sebastian Allan Swift never wanted to be a father, but he became one anyway. He distanced, resented, threatened and pushed his sons past their breaking point and lost both of them in one bad decision and a first REAL conversation between two brothers. It wasn't until he wasn't one anymore that he realized he wanted to become a father. He had _loved_ being a father.

**A/N: yeah. I don't really know where that whole thing came from, but I'm glad I wrote it. So this will become a three-shot, the next two chapters restricted to both Will ad a Nick's point of view. They will contain more info about what happened to all three of them after the Fire and ice competition. Hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for the next installments. **


	2. Glue

**A/N: so it's is part two of the _Doors: Glued and Locked_ installment. This part is restricted to Will's point of view. Kinda goes into his backstory and his feelings about Sebastian. I can tell you right now that it'll be different then what Nick feels. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

_Glue: _

Sebastian Allan Swift never wanted to become a father. Will Cloud always knew that. He was kinda living proof. His mother had told him he didn't want a baby either, not at the time any away. They dated for two years and before Lizzie found out she was pregnant. He left, only giving her a hundred and thirty one dollars and eighty seven cents and orders to terminate the pregnancy before he left.

Will Cloud's mother hadn't wanted him at first, but, lucky for him, it was against all his mother's morals to get rid of him. She was thinking of putting him up for adoption or finding a nice family to take care of him, (he never though it would be that bad). But he always thought he was lucky his mom kept him and raised him like she did.

She got a desk job at an office in town and he stayed at the daycare there during the day. Occasionally his mother would pick up an extra shift at the Cantina at the newly opened resort just up the mountain from his house. Those were his favorite nights because he would stand out on the snow and watch the big kids ride the half pipe. Sometimes these big kids would take him up to the top and show him tricks. His first board was a hand-me-down from one of the said big kids. It was a hand-me-down and it would take a year or two to grow into, but that was fine by him. He just couldn't wait to learn how to shred.

He found out about his little brother (if he could even call him that, they were so close in age) on his fist day of kindergarten. Out of all twenty-something kids in the class, he picked his brother and Dink to befriend on the first day. They had all flocked to the bin filled with plastic dinosaurs and a friendship instantly formed. Dink had introduced himself as Dick (that was his real name after all) but somehow Nick had misheard that and he was branded Dink for life. Nick had dragged the two over to his dad because he wanted him to meet his new friends. ("Daddy! This is Dink-" "it's Dick!" "No, your name is Dink!" "See Will agrees. It's Dink! Oh right! Daddy, this is Dink Johnson and Will Cloud. Were best friends!"). Will had noticed the look Mr. Swift had given him and his mother and was sad when Nick told him they couldn't be friends the next day.

Will had asked his mother about it and that's when he first learned the whole story about his father. How he left when he found out about him and then married another lady a whole month later and made him a brother. His mother made it clear that his father didn't love him, but she had enough love for him to make up for his father not being there. She had also made it clear not to tell Nick that he was his brother because it was not his place to tell (not yet anyway).

Will remained best friends with Dink after Nick switched classes and Sam Landerson joined their class. He was into dinosaurs too and they both started snowboarding as soon as they were old enough to. They made their own team, coaching each other, with the help of the big kids, and coming up with their own moves. The time spent when they weren't at school or at home, they were on the half pipe at the resort.

They went against the Swift team several times, winning their share and the Swift team winning occasionally. That did not make Sebastian happy. Then his accident happened. He had invented the Cloud 9. He had been so close to landing it so many times and even landed it in a practice run. However, he wasn't so lucky in the competition. He fell on his back, broke his leg and collapsed his lounge. It was bad, really bad and he quit then because he had almost died. He wasn't about to die and leave his mother alone just because shredding was one if the most important things in his life.

His mom opened the dog kennel that year. Hot Doggers wasn't exactly a success at first, but it brought in enough money with wages for night shifts at the Cantina. It was a step closer to his mom's long lost dream to become a vet and Will loved dogs and never complained working there once. He kept convincing himself that he was happy, but there was always a gap where snow boarding used to be.

Then he met Kayla Morgan. She ran his sled threw the famous billboard that had been there longer then her father's resort itself. Her punishment was working at Hot Doggers and while he was thankful for the help, she was a real pain in the ass. Then Nick dumped her and she persuaded him to coach her (to this day he still can not believe she did). She improved, that was for sure, and he thought she had officially gone insane when she asked him to teach her the Cloud 9. Then she snow boarded down Tyson's Peak and he couldn't exactly not teach her or get back on his own board in the process. What she did to him was amazing and crazy and somewhere along the line he fell in love with her.

Then there was the Fire and Ice competition. He had came in second, Nick beating him by just a few points. He was ok with that though. He had Kayla smiling up at him and her hand in his and that made up for the loss. Not even his father congratulating the son that he picked could bother him.

But Sebastian wasn't congratulating Nick and Nick finally broke. He was standing next to Kayla when he went off on their father. Sebastian was never proud enough of him or cared enough for him and he was done with him. He saw Nick's eyes boil with hatred and disappointment and he felt his eyes mimic the feeling because he felt it to. He had only spoken to his father once in his life (the second time being later that night) but he hated the man because he made his mother and his little brother miserable and because he couldn't see what he was throwing away.

Sebastian looked back at him and there was hurt in his blue eyes. Will looked away and them Kayla was doing her second run. She had told him she was going to do it and he was so scared she would hurt herself like he did, but she didn't. She landed the _Cloud 9 _and got a _perfect_ score, and pushing them above first place and they won.

The whole team slept over at Will's house. He woke up on the floor to a knocking at the front door. It was the middle of the night and it seemed like he was the only one up. He jumped over and maneuvered threw the empty bottles of soda, Chinese take out and pizza boxes. Nick was at his door, and that was the most surprising thing that happened all night.

("Look, Will, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of ran your sled threw that sign and I should have stood up to my dad, but... He's been pulling the same thing on me since I was five and I can just never get away from him. I have to listen to him. I'm so sorry. And your accident lat year wasn't an accident. My dad greased the bottom of your board so it wouldn't grip the ice. I tried to stop them because even though I wanted to beat you, I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry I should have stopped him. I should have stayed your friend all those years ago. I am so sorry, Will." "I wish we could have been friends too, man. We still can be if you want. I don't think your dad's told you, but I'm kind of your brother." "My parents used to fight about you. My mom didn't even find out until I was eleven. I heard them fighting about you... Can we just skip the friends part and be brothers 'cause I kind of disowned my dad tonight?" "That's cool, dude.")

Then he left and Will closed the door and fell back asleep on the floor only to be waken up a few hours later by another visitor. Dink was the first one up to answer it while Will tried to wake himself up. Sam and Kayla were still passed out on the couches when Dink came back, telling him Sebastian Swift was at the door. ("He called me Dick. Not even my grandma calls me Dick.")

He had gone to the door, jaw clenched and the first thing out of his mouth was you're not welcome here. Sebastian starred at him, saying nothing and doing nothing. Just as his first conversation with his father should be. It was clear he wasn't going to leave so he started talking.

("My mom told me about you, how you left, told her to get an abortion, and didn't even stick around long enough to see it threw. Then you get Nick's mom pregnant twenty minuets later and marry her? I am not envious of Nick. I could never be after how I saw him last night. He came by here and apologized because YOU greased my board the night of my accident. He thought he should have stopped you and shouldn't have wrecked my sled. He told me he wished we could have been friends, but you told him no. That you threatened to take away something you didn't even give him in the first place. I told him I wished we could have been friends too and then I told him that we're brothers. I told him because he deserves to know, not to get back at you. So please go before I call the cops").

He felt like he didn't make any sense but so much if it at all the same time. the he shut the door in his face, leaning against it and taking a deep breath. Kayla, Sam and Dink were at the end of the hallway, looking at him with wide eyes and huddled together like penguins. Yeah. He's my dad, he told them and they went on with the day as if there wasn't a visit from Evil Spawn himself.

The Swift team disbanded. Skye moved back to Aspen or some other foreign destination, and Mike and Burke had went to another club farther down the mountain. Nick had joined Hot Doggers and never spoke to his father again. The two brothers became close and found out they were even more similar then they thought. They basically became each other's best friends.

Nick had decided to go to collage, but he and Kayla had been recruited for the Olympic team. He had won five gold medals and three silvers during the 2018 and 2022 Winter Olympics. Kayla had win six gold medals and continues to hold it over his head. She would never let him live it down.

Will had proposed to Kayla the summer when they were 21. ("You're pretty young to be getting married, dude." "Shut up, _Nicholas_, and just hold the damn roses!"). Then they were married in the winter of 2019. Nick was the best man and Will regretted that decision during his toast. ("Although I did have Kayla first, you two look much cutter together plus I didn't know we were brothers back then. I don't think that's breaking the bro code or anything so congrats, I guess"). Kayla thought it was funny, Will not so much.

Kayla found out she was pregnant during their second Olympics. They were only 25 and pretty young to have a baby, but that doesn't mean that they weren't ecstatic for the arrival of their baby. They had a blond haired, blue eyed baby boy with his uncle's nose (given, Will and Nick had the same nose, but they let him this one thing).

It was shortly after his son's birth that Nick came to him. He said he was writing Sebastian a letter. He just wanted to tell him what was going on in their life and wanted to make sure Will was ok with it. Will said it was fine. If he wanted a relationship with their father he wasn't going to be the one to stop him. Will wrote him a letter too, but never sent it. He had just stuck it in the back of the drawer in his bedside table.

Turns out, Nick was a real wose when it came to feelings. He usually only had flings or one night stands or girlfriends that barely lasted a month. ("Will, how am I supposed to settle down with someone when you married the best girl out there?" "Let's not talk about how my wife and the mother of my child used to date you." "Way to rub it in, dude"). Then he met Ellie and they dated for two years before he finally found the balls to purpose. He wrote Sebastian a wedding invitation, but it just ended up in the drawer with Will's letter.

Will and Kayla ended up having two more kids, a boy and a girl. Nick and Ellie only had one daughter. Will doubted his father even knew his children's names. After the birth of his son, he couldn't understand how Sebastian could just abandon him and treat Nick like crap. From the moment he held his kids for the first time, he knew he would do anything to protect and care for them.

Sebastian Allan Swift never wanted to be a father, but Will Cloud was glad he did. If he didn't he wouldn't have his perfect wife or three beautiful kids or a brother that against all odds became his best friend. If he wasn't distanced, resented, threatened he wouldn't have the life he had today. He would trade his father for that any day.


End file.
